worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Countdown to Extinction
Countdown to Extinction is the chapter five (5) of the demo campaign and the chapter three (3) of the custom campaign, Exodus of the Horde. During the battle, the Darkspear trolls and the Horde managed to escape the Sea Witch and her murlocs. Transcript Loading Screen :Sunlight greets Thrall and his companions as they escape the underground lair and make their way back to the surface. Quests Main Quests Hold the Line * Objectives ** Survive for 20 minutes * Description ** Thrall must defend the base from the Sea Witch and her Murloc warriors until the Human ship repairs are finished. Optional Quests Island Trolls :Note: When the quest is completed, this quest is also called "Trolling for Trolls". * Objectives ** Rescue the Trolls for reinforcements. * Description ** The Trolls who remain scattered across the island will surely perish unless you bring them to safety before time runs out. Mission Fails *All of your buildings have been destroyed. Hints New unit acquired *Troll Witch Doctor - You may now build Troll Witch Doctors from the Spirit Lodge. Quotes Intro cinematic * Sea Witch: "Land-dwellers! You have slaughtered my minions and defiled my sanctuary! Now, you will be drowned by the wrath of the tides!" * Thrall: "You'll have no more sacrifices today, witch! Go back to the depths where you belong!" * Sea Witch: "Very well, your choice is made! The air you breathe now will be your last!" * Thrall: "At last! We've reached our landing site!" * Raider: "Warchief! While you were gone, the nearby volcano erupted! This entire island has begun to sink!" * Thrall: "How long to repair the ships?" * Raider: "The repairs are nearly done, Warchief." * Thrall: "Then finish them quickly! We're about to have company! Defend the ships at all costs!" Optional quest discovered * Troll Headhunter: "Hey, where the others go? They go with you?" * Troll Headhunter: "We don't have much time!" * Troll Headhunter: "You got a way off the island?" * Troll Headhunter: "This island be sinkin' quick! We come with you, mon!" Between the battle * Sea Witch: "Your efforts are futile, land-dwellers! The darkness of the deeps is all that awaits you!" * Sea Witch: "Soon this land will be consumed by the tides! Prepare for the sea's cold embrace!" * Sea Witch: "Yes! At last, the end draws near! Your deaths are only the beginning! Soon all land-dwellers will be entombed in a watery grave!" * Grunt: "We still need more time to finish the repairs, Warchief!" * Grunt: "It won't be much longer now, Warchief. The ships are nearly ready!" * Thrall: "Hold the line, my warriors! Our freedom is at hand!" * Thrall: "Your witch cannot protect you now!" Ending cinematic * Sea Witch: "Sail on, land-dwellers. Flee! The Dark Tide is coming to swallow you all, and once it begins, there will be nowhere to hide!" * Thrall: "I don't know exactly what the witch was talking about, but I do know that our destiny lies elsewhere. For now, we set sail for Kalimdor. That is where our future will unfold." Unused quotes * D05Thrall15: One of the shamans must have found a way to purify this fountain. * D05Troll13: Hey, you got room for one more mon? Units Named * Thrall * Sea Witch Creeps *4 Dire Wolves *1 Giant Wolves *4 Lightning Lizards *1 Thunder Lizard *11 Timber Wolves The battle As Thrall escapes, he is chased by the Sea Witch and her murloc warriors. The repairs to his storm-damaged ships are not done and he must rally his forces to hold the line and protect the ships until they are repaired. Unfortunately, the volcano on the island is also erupting and the whole island appears to to be sinking into the sea. Some imprisoned trolls around the island are rescued to provide reinforcements against the Sea Witch and her warriors. The ships are repaired and Thrall's forces continue on to Kalimdor, beginning the Invasion of Kalimdor. Notes *A Kul'Tiras Marine Tent is hidden behind some trees which have a and a . Items * * * * * * * * * * Reference list Kategooria:Campaign chapters